1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cash registers and has particular reference to apparatus for releasing a cash drawer of a latching device from closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cash register drawers are generally latched in closed position against the action of a drawer opening spring and are unlatched as an incident to operation of the register. Since such cash drawers are generally relatively heavy and may, in addition, be heavily weighted with coins, etc., relatively strong springs must be provided to move the drawer from closed to open position upon release of the latching mechanism therefor. Because of this, considerable force must generally be exerted to operate the latching mechanism due to the frictional forces existing between the latching mechanism and the drawer. Thus, in cases where it is desired to employ an electromagnetic latch release mechanism, controlled either from the cash register or remotely therefrom, relatively large and powerful electromagnetic devices must be provided. Such devices are expensive, take up valuable space, and increase the overall weight of the register, as well as requiring considerable electrical current for operation.